Choc Emotionnel
by Flamby
Summary: Suite de Château de sable-Réaction de Ron et Harry- "Ginny ne savait pas si elle devait continuer les révélations vu leur tête elle avait peur qu'un des deux fassent une crise cardiaque avant la fin du repas."


_Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de château de sable avec les réactions de Ron et Harry, je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant ^^ mais, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la fin, bref j'attends vos avis avec impatience._

_Et aussi n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe car je ne se suis pas très douée dans ce domaine. Excusez-moi d'avance._

_Bonne lecture_

Comme chaque soir,Harry Potter sortit en compagnie de son meilleur ami du ministère,là où ils travaillaient tous les deux en tant que auror. Il n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez lui et boire une bonne bière au beurre avec Ron. Ils transplantèrent chez les Potter,dès qu'ils furent arrivés les enfants coururent vers eux en racontant leur exploit de la journée.

-Papa, papa cet après-midi on a fait des châteaux de sable.  
>-C'était trop marrant.<br>-Bon au début on y arrivait pas.  
>-Mais il y a une fille et un garçon qui sont venus nous aider.<br>Grace,qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, vient à leur rescousse:  
>-Du calme,Ron et Harry viennent de rentrer du travail et je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu de repos donc,vous montez tous et vous raconterez plus tard vos exploits.<br>Les enfants étaient visiblement déçus mais, obéirent.

-Merci ma chérie, tu viens de nous sauver dit Ron en l'embrassant et visiblement soulagé que toute la troupe soit parti.  
>-Je crois qu'une bière au beurre ne nous fera pas de mal fit Harry en partant vers la cuisine.<br>Il revient accompagné de Ginny qui semblait étrangement silencieuse.  
>-Alors les enfants ont été sage cet après-midi demanda Harry<br>-Oh oui ils ont fait des châteaux de sables et ils ne se sont pas trop chamaillé répondit Ginny bizarrement Harry avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout mais n'insistât pas.  
>-Et vous au travail, il n'y a pas eu trop de problèmes? questionna Grace.<br>Ils racontèrent leurs journées et comment Harry avait annoncé sa candidature au poste de ministre de la magie à leurs collègues et qu'ils avaient été ravis par cette nouvelle.  
>-Victor m'a même donné une carte d'un conseillé en communication qui fait partie de l'entreprise Sorcier&amp;Co<p>

-D'ailleurs tu sais toujours pas qui en est le patron demanda Ron  
>-Non mais je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir, c'est quand même étonnant j'ai cherché partout rien, personne ne parle de lui alors qu'il possède énormément de société et ça va du fabricant de potion aux affaires de quidditch.<br>-Ce gars doit avoir une fortune colossale avec tout ce qu'il possède.  
>-Et qui vous dit que c'est un homme rigola Grâce, après tout pourquoi ce ne serait pas une femme<br>-Ouais enfin sans vouloir être macho tu as déjà vu beaucoup de femmes chef d'une entreprise comme celle la répliqua Ron.  
>Ils rigolèrent et continuèrent à parler jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Les enfants s'installèrent et commencèrent à raconter l'après midi qu'ils avaient passé au parc.<p>

-Le sable était trop sec donc on a dû prendre un peu d'eau commença Albus

-Enfin heureusement que la fille et le garçon sont venus nous aider continua William le petit frère de Rose .

-Oui parce qu'on n'aurait jamais réussi sinon approuva sa soeur.

-Ouais enfin surtout le garçon parce que sa soeur elle n'a pas réussi du premier coup répliqua James

-Vous vous êtes fait des amis dit donc, comment s'appelaient-ils ? Questionna Harry

-Hugo et Éléonore répondit Lily toute fière et même que maman elle a parlé à leur mère.

À ses mots Ginny sembla gênée et ses joues rougirent légèrement.

-Ah bon c'était qui ? Demanda Ron

Ginny regarda Grace , Grace regarda Ginny visiblement la réponse les dérangeaient.

-Hermione...répondit d'une traite Ginny

-Qui ? Firent d'une même voix Harry et Ron

-C'était Hermione finit-elle par dire.

Un silence pesant remplit alors la pièce, Harry était trop étonné pour répondre, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ! Quant à Ron il avait une mine à faire peur, on aurait dit qu'il venait de croiser le fantôme de Voldemort en personne.

-Hermione dit-il d'une voix faible tu...enfin tu... tu es sûr que c'était elle ?

-Oui ! Je lui ai même parlé ! Ginny ne savait pas si elle devait continuer les révélations vu leur tête elle avait peur qu'un des deux fassent une crise cardiaque avant la fin du repas. Mais Harry répondit à sa place à sa question:

-Et.. que t'a-t-elle dit ?

-Oui ! De quoi avaient vous parlé ?

-Et bien pas grand-chose, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu quatre enfants répondit Ginny qui voulait éviter de leur dire avec qui. Mais les garçons ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

-Quatre enfants ! cria Ron ahurit.

-Avec qui ?

Ginny hésita après tout ils l'apprendraient un jour ou l'autre surtout que les enfants avaient l'air d'avoir à peu près le même âge et donc des chances de se retrouver ensemble à Poudlard.

-Vous allez être très surpris même choqué les prévient-elle

-Oui enfin tant que c'est pas avec Malfoy ça va rigola nerveusement Ron

Sauf que la tête que fit Ginny à ce moment-là ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais, alors pas du tout.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il a tapé dans le mille ? Demanda Harry d'un air mal assuré

Ginny se racla la gorge et se donna du courage, elle avait été pourtant à griffondor par merlin !

-Et bien ... si, elle a épousé Malfoy. Voilà c'était dit, Ginny sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Les garçons ne réagirent pas trop sonnés pour répondre. Ron explosa le premier en se levant comme un fou faisant tomber sa chaise par la même occasion.

-Quoi ! Mais, mais, ce n'est pas possible ! Enfin tu te fiches de nous ? Oui c'est ça c'est une blague , tu rigoles parce que Hermione n'aurait jamais épousé cette...cette sale fouine arrogante, ce mangemort fils à papa !

Grace ordonna aux enfants de monter car, quand Ron était en colère il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages.

-Non, non et non c'est tout simplement impossible continua-t-il

-Mais enfin elle t'as vraiment dit que c'était lui demanda Harry avec un soupçon d'espoir qui s'effaça aussitôt devant la réponse de sa femme.

-Oui elle me l'a clairement dit et puis son fils est le portrait craché de Malefoy.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça et dire que mes enfants ont parlé avec eux ! S'écria Ron

-Ils étaient très gentils avec les enfants Ron, il n'y a eu aucun problème répondit Grace

-Oui, oui ils sont encore trop jeunes c'est pour ça mais, tu verras plus tard si ils se revoient ce ne sera plus pareil !

-Oh arrête un peu, calme toi se ne sont que des enfants de plus si Drago Malfoy a épousé une née moldu c'est qu'il avait un minimum changé.

-Tu dis ça mais, tu ne l'as jamais vu à poudlard, tu n'as jamais entendu tout ce qu'il nous a dit !

-C'est du passé Ron, c'est fini change de page un peu ! Dit Ginny

A cour de réplique il finit par se rassoir et se versa un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite, Harry quant à lui ne semblait pas encore réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

-C'est tout simplement incroyable, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre et encore moins se mariés et avoir des enfants ensemble.

-En tout cas Hermione est tombée bien bas, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça d'elle grogna Ron

-Ron écoute moi si Hermione Granger a épousé Drago Malfoy c'est qu'il a changé dit calmement Ginny.

Ron ne répondit pas. Ginny débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette, il était évident que personne n'avait plus faim. Grace appela les enfants ils étaient temps pour son mari, ses enfants et elle de rentrer surtout après cette soirée mouvementée. Ils se dirent au revoir et les Weasley tranplantèrent chez eux .

Quand Ginny alla se coucher, Harry était déjà au lit et semblait pris dans une intense réflexion à l'évidence sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air heureuse ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un coup

-Oui très, on voyait qu'elle avait l'air épanouie.

-Alors, c'est ça l'essentiel, je suis content pour elle, même si son mari s'appelle Drago Malfoy.

Ginny lui sourit, l'embrassa et lui souhaita bonne nuit. En fait ça ne c'était pas si mal passé.


End file.
